Change
by Antonia-x
Summary: AU; set between Gina leaving and Rachel becoming inspector. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to write anymore to this. It's just there is very little to do, when it's snowing.
1. Chapter 1

**AU; but no one ever explained what happened between Heaton offering Rachel a job and her accepting it. And from her reaction in the office, she was fairly hesitant about it. **

**And the snow has provoked my need to write Rachel/Smithy cute-ness. **

**I don't own The Bill; I'm just borrowing things for a bit. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 1**.**

* * *

She snaked her arms around his waist, resting her head against his upper left arm, as she crept quietly back into the office after leaving the Superintendent's office. She seen him standing facing the wall; the crestfallen look on his face and the thoughts obviously circling his mind. After what she'd been told, she hadn't expected anything less.

"You okay?" Her voice was quiet, even before it had been muffled by his sleeve.

"Yeah, let's go home, eh?" He'd tell her there, in the peace of either one of their homes. He just had to get out the station to understand what Gina had just said to him. He felt her arms loosen from his waist, and turned to face her, in time to see her nodded; understandingly.

* * *

He knocked the door of the female locker room; hearing Rachel's voice muttering something from inside, he opened the door. She was dressed when she heard the door opening; closing her locker, she turned to face Smithy at the door.

"Take-out?" Smithy smiled at the worn-out looking blonde, she'd been ill and forced into work, when'd he'd found himself held hostage by a gunman, figuring take-out would be easier than her cooking something.

She shook her head and looked back at him before replying: "I'll make something…what do you want?"

"Don't mind, come on.." He wrapped an arm around her, when she'd crossed the room to meet him.

* * *

She flicked on the kettle before throwing herself down at her cream sofa; they'd settled on Rachel's tonight - it had a more homely feel. Smithy padded through from the kitchen, after her, sitting down next her.

Looking at the other, they both knew that each had a lot going through there minds; only Rachel knew what.

"Gina's left!" Smithy unexpectedly burst out, hoping that explained his actions; he just had to say it get it out into the open, so she understood.

"I know…" She trailed off nervously, admitting to knowing was far easier than trying to feign shock and surprise.

"Who told you then?" Smithy looked up at her, grinning slightly as he realised just how badly kept the secret of Gina leaving was.

"Heaton…" That he was not expecting, her simple reply caused him to rack his brain, trying to work out why Rachel had been told.

Suddenly realisation dawned and he challenged her: "Oh right, he wants you for inspector then?"

"I'm not taking it, what do you want for dinner?" She swiftly changed the subject as she stood up to go into the kitchen. Smithy pulled her back down to sit beside him, wanting answers; well just one really.

"Why not?" He turned his head sharply to look at her, wanting to find out what her reasons were.

"Because, I'm not Gina…" She glanced by at him full of fear, and pleading with him silently to understand her. "… Because they respect you more than me, they wouldn't accept me, when you're there." She stopped talk, staring pointedly at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rachel, you have my full backing if you want to do that." She shook her head and jumped from the sofa.

"Dinner!" She called as she headed back towards the kitchen.

* * *

She placed a plate down in front of him. Smiling slightly as he pulled it closer towards him, twirling the spaghetti around his fork. He finished the first mouthful before he attempted to speak again: "Still a no, is it?"

"Yes." She answered quickly, before looking back down at her own plate, pushing it away still not feeling great.

"You're the only one he asked, if it's not you then who else?" Smithy challenged her, knowing he didn't want some other person coming in and taking over uniform. He glanced over at her seeing her ashen appearance: "Not hungry?" She shook her head mutely, and he leant across the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

Rachel sunk down into the sofa, yawning as Smithy left the room; picking up his phone on the way.

"Callum? Sorry for phoning so late, you busy?"

_Smithy! Em, no… what's up?_

"We've got a problem, I need your help."

_You at Rachel's yeah, I'll be down soon, how's she feeling?_

"Yeah, thanks see you in a bit. Eh, yeah, she's alright, not feeling fantastic, bit better than this morning anyhow."

_See you in about twenty, bye._

"See you then!"

* * *

The knock at the door startled Rachel out of her trance of staring at the rug in front of the TV, breathing deeply as waves of nausea passed over her.

"Can you get that, please?" She spoke quickly, as she left the room to place herself down cautiously on the edge of the bath still breathing deeply, closing her eyes and placing her head in her hands.

* * *

"Callum." Smithy greeted as he opened the door. "Come in… Just go through, I'm going to go check on Rachel." Callum nodded, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

He reached the bathroom door, crossing the room and crouching down next to her, gently rubbing his hand in circular movements across her back.

"Feeling okay?" He smiled at her, trying to make her feel better.

"Who was at the door?" Smithy couldn't help but smile at her swift subject change.

"Just Callum…"

"I'll be down in a minute, go back down to see him." She smiled slowly at him, nodding once when he reached the door and looked back at her to make sure she was okay.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Callum looked at her Rachel as she walked into the living room, with her heavy grey cardigan wrapped around her; her pale appearance still visible.

"Been better… Are you here to try talk me into this as well then?" The smile she tried to force onto her face, didn't quite reach her eyes, her eyes fell down to carpet as she waited on Callum trying to do what Smithy had been trying to do all night and obviously realised he wasn't getting anywhere and decided he needed backup.

"Sorry, but why not?" Callum smiled, somewhat apologetically.

"I don't know." She still refused to take her eyes from the floor.

"So why not do it, stop someone else coming in, over all of our heads?" Smithy's eyes met Callum's, hoping that, that would've done the trick.

"If I agree can I go to bed?" She looked up at both men, with a look of pleading in her eyes.

"Yes!" The quick answer from both men, gave her, her answer.

"Fine. Okay then, I'll tell Heaton in the morning." Callum and Smithy smirked at each other, not unnoticed by Rachel, who continued talking: "But… you have to support me. They've known you both a great deal longer and they respect you-" Callum cut Rachel off suddenly.

"But you've passed the exams." Callum responded merrily; having now found a legitimate reason for his and Smithy's insistence.

"I'm going to bed." Rachel walked slowly towards the stairs as she heard Smithy and Callum's mutterings of 'night' and a 'Get better' from Callum.

* * *

"What's up with her?" Callum turned to face Smithy and accepted the mug he handed him, as they both fell into separate sofas.

"Not sure…" Smithy sighed, having seen how ill Rachel had been that morning, and he did feel guilty that it was because his heroics that cause her to be trailed into work.

"Not pregnant then?" Callum sipped his coffee as he seen the alarm set into Smithy's face.

"No! Why?" He turned back to face Callum as he tried to work out why he had asked that.

"Because, her taking the inspectors job wouldn't be a wise move then, would it? Smithy raised his eyebrows, as he smirked at Callum's thought process.

"Suppose. You do know she's still terrified about it, right?" Smithy raised his eyebrows a second time; this time indicating he was talking about Rachel, who was upstairs.

"Yeah, but she's got our backing and the Super's, she'll be alright when the troops come to terms with it." Smithy nodded.

"Pub?" An answer was never given as both men stood up to leave.

* * *

**Apologises for my rambles, but I felt like it. I've nothing to do but write, 'til the snow leaves. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Megan is a bad influence. So therefore, you have chapter 2. **

**I do not own The Bill. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 2.

* * *

"Leon?" Callum swung his head around the door of the inspectors office, seeing Rachel sitting behind her desk; her head in her hands and looking thoroughly upset, stressed and confused.

Rachel's head snapped up in confusion as Callum walked through the door, closing it behind him. "What about him?" She continued looking to the side of Callum, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You should've tore strips off him…" His words snapped Rachel's head to meet Callum's. He crouched down at the side of Rachel's desk, taking one of her hands in his.

"I know." Her voice not above a whisper as she spoke to Callum, who could only smile reassuringly.

"Yeah, come on, go get changed, go home, I'll see where Smithy is?" He stood up before her, keeping his hand over hers as he helped her steadily to her feet. Slowly he opened the door leading her out into the corridor. He let go of her hand as he went in search of Smithy.

* * *

"You ready?" Smithy dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt entered the Inspectors office, where Rachel had returned to after Callum had, practically forced her to get changed, she glanced up at the sound of his familiar soothing voice and nodded. She crossed the room, where she was enveloped in a hug; which she accepted willingly burying her head tightly in his chest as he rubbed her arms affectionately.

* * *

"Bad day?" Smithy questioned as he handed Rachel a cup of tea, once they were safely in her kitchen.

"Something like that…I'm just really tired." She sipped at her tea gratefully, as Smithy nodded understandingly.

"Why don't you have a little nap, and I'll wake you for dinner? C'mon." Smithy gently took the mug from her hands and placed it on the table. Before taking both her hands and gently easing her steadily, and guiding her to her own staircase.

* * *

Once she was sitting in her bed, Smithy couldn't help but smile at her; she looked so young with her blonde hair wrapped around her face and her pyjamas on sitting back against the head rest, with her quilt tucked up to her chest made her look tiny in comparison to her bed. Smithy sat down next her taking her left hand.

"Still not feeling great?" Smithy spoke as he felt Rachel's head drop against his chest.

"Not really…" She trailed off closing her eyes, as she realised how unwell she felt.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" She shook her head mutely as way of answer, not feeling up to eating.

Rachel broke the silence that had surround them, after she had slipped down her bed, so her head rested on the pillow, though her fingers remained tracing circular patterns across Smithy's stomach. "I think I'll just go to sleep."

Smithy nodded and lay beside her until the blonde fell into what seemed like a peaceful slumber. Picking up his phone, he considered a text: "Rachel seems a bit upset. Anything happen today?" Sending to Callum. No. Instead he deleted it and turn his focus back to the blonde. He lay there for another twenty minutes before he was certain that she was going to be alright, and crept slowly out the room, and down the stairs.

* * *

Smithy had dozed off in front the TV on the sofa, where he was woken by the sound of stumbling footsteps somewhere upstairs. He reached for his phone to check the time: 11:48 pm. 1 unread message: Nate. Sighing he opened the message, reading it as he took the stairs two at a time: "Just so you know, Leon and Rachel have had a bit of a run in." Sighing he slid the phone into his pocket and continued up the stairs.

He found Rachel leaning against the tiled bathroom wall; eyes closed and her breathing uneven. He placed a hand on her clammy forehead, realising how high her temperature had gotten. He realised then, that the cool tiles must have been making her feel better. Keeping one hand on her arm, he reached across the sink and put a face cloth under the cold water before placing against her head, to attempt to cause a decrease in her now fairly high temperature.

"Feeling better?" He spoke softly, as he lowered both of them to ground.

"A bit, sorry." She spoke slowly, which indicated to Smithy that she still wasn't feeling normal.

"It's okay…" He sighed softly as she cuddled in to him, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

A few moments later she retched dryly, before shuffling herself across to the floor to let herself crouch over the toilet, within a millisecond Smithy was by her side gently rubbing her back, and pushing her hair gently from her face.

At the comforting circular movements on her back, a small escaped Rachel's lips and a few stray tears leaked down her face, before Smithy pulled her close, muttering words of and reassurance. Once satisfied she was calmer, he let her go and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her, the concern evidently at once.

"Nothing, just being silly…" Rachel shifted nervously, as she played with the ribbon on her pyjama trousers, refusing to meet his concerned gaze.

"So nothing to do with what happened with Leon earlier, then?" He figured he may as well ask, when he had the opportunity.

She looked up at him in alarm, wondering how long he had known. She considered how to reply, but in end just blurted out the truth: "I feel so ill I can't even do my job, and they all think it should be you not me…" She glanced away from him, not wanting to see his concern anymore.

"Right, Rachel, please… this is important." He spoke softly, trying to gently turn her back to him as he did so. Eventually she turned, allowing him to see the fresh trail of tears down her unnaturally pale cheeks. "…What do you mean ill? What's wrong?" The worry and concern never did leave his eyes.

"I don't know." She shuffled closer to him, wanting to be held, as she tried to explain how she'd been feeling recently. Once safely wrapped in his arms - she told him: "I just feel so tired and sick, most of the time, and my head always hurts and if I stand up too quickly I get dizzy…" She trailed off as she furiously rubbed at her cheeks, trying to hide the tears from Smithy.

He pulled her closer, as he spoke: "How long?"

"Just about a week…" She couldn't see the point in lying anymore, but she desperately didn't want to worry him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke gently, as he dropped a kiss at the top of her head.

"Because I'm being silly, can I go back to bed now?" Her blue eyes looked at him, still full of tears, pleadingly and he couldn't argue with her.

"Yeah, c'mon, sweetheart let's get you up." Sighing he lifted himself off the ground, and gently supported Rachel as she got up, leading her back into bed, where she went back to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Okay Meg wins, 2 chapters - one day, rare occurrence from me. Really should finish stories I've already started. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think aside from to stop me going mad while being snowed in, I am basically writing this story for Meg. But, anyhow to anyone reading chapter 3. **

**I do not own The Bill, I'm merely playing with the characters and I will give them back, accept I refuse to return everything to it's normal state. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 3.

* * *

Rachel Weston opened the door of the sergeants office, unannounced, stepping inside and closing it again, all with her back to the door, staring pointedly at it's occupants.

"Not anymore!" It was a simple statement; well had anyone understood it, it would've been.

"What?" It was Smithy who was the first one to attempt to question the young inspector. Crossing the room to her and enveloping her a hug.

"I'll get the coffees then?" Callum spoke mainly to indicate that he was leaving, hoping that when he did return, Smithy would have calmed the worn out inspector down a great deal. Smithy nodded at him, implying he had heard.

* * *

The one thing Callum Stone liked about the coffee machine was that on the way there you were always guaranteed to hear some from of gossip, today was no different. Today's lesson it seemed was the topic of Rachel and Smithy, which was being discussed vividly by Sally, Nate, Ben and Mel.

Hanging back slightly; he was able to hear parts of what were being said.

"What's going on then?" That was Ben's voice, he was never as well informed as the others.

"I think they're over, I mean why else would she be jumping down the throats of anyone who looked in her direction?" Sally. She was definitely the most imaginative when it came to thinking up the possibilities for any given persons behaviour.

"That's a bit far, do you not think? Any way they came into together this morning - seemed happy enough?" Nate. Why he was in early enough to see Rachel and Smithy coming in, to be quite frank puzzled him.

"She just went into the sergeants' office looking a bit annoyed, could just be an argument?" Mel questioned Sally's scenario.

This was when Callum realised he had his chance to have a few words with the relief; who appeared none the wiser that it was them, and their actions that was causing the distressed state of the otherwise feisty inspector.

"Or maybe she's in that office close to tears, in Smithy's arms because it's her that gets pinned to wall every time one of you lot want to play maverick cop?" All four officers stopped when the heard the voice of Callum, before attempt to hastily retreat up the stairs to C.I.D.

"Don't think so, sit!" Callum called cheerily, as he swung a chair around, sitting on it backwards as he waited on them joining him. Slowly the group around him crowded him.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Smithy released Rachel from his grip when he was confident her tears had ceased, handing her a tissue. He sat on his own desk, and patted the chair next to him as an invitation to sit down. She sat hesitantly, wondering if she really was up to holding uniform together; it was safe to say that everyone of them had their loose cannon moments.

A light tapping at the door before it opened indicated Callum's return, bringing three cups of coffee machine coffee. He squeezed Rachel's hand before he handed her, her cup.

"It'll get better y'know?" Callum spoke as he sat down. Smithy clicking a pen, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Rachel sipped her coffee and winced at the heat of the liquid before she continued: "I don't know how Gina done it."

Smithy and Callum exchanged glances, as they finally understood were Rachel lack of confidence came from.

"You're not Gina though are you?" Smithy's kind smile radiated warmth through Rachel, as she tried to understand his point.

"No… But I have to be, to get them to respect me and my decisions." Callum shook his head softly, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he tried to figure out how best to put it.

"They were scared of Gina. They knew how far they could push her. They don't know with you yet…" He broke off trying to find the best way to explain.

Then inspiration struck. "You're like the supply teacher. Y'know, the one everyone pushes and pushes to see how long it take them to crack. It's because they don't how you'll react yet. Just because you've had a rough few weeks doesn't mean you can't do, it just means you've not adjusted yet."

Rachel nodded a few times, still confused as to Callum's point. But she was refrained from doing anything when Callum began to speak again: "All this business with Leon? That's like swapping seats, answering each others name on the register, insisting you never had homework when you really did…" Callum trailed off, obviously remembering his school days. "…yeah, well, anyway this is your settling in period. Once they've got you sussed out, they'll stop trying to stretch the boundaries. So see when they really deserve it, tear a few strips off them, giving them a good rollicking - because believe me, Gina done it." Looking thoroughly proud of himself Callum paused.

Smithy admiringly nodded to him, before he turned to Rachel again: "So go then, go back out there and make sure they understand who's boss." He gave her a smile which she returned, before heading out the office.

"Think it's going to get any easier then?" Smithy looked at Callum half uncertainly at what he had promised to happen.

"I had a little word earlier…" Callum paused.

"Ah! I see that's where the confidence came from!" Smithy raised an eyebrow at Callum, before he shared his own confession.

"I got Stampy to have a word earlier…" Both men chuckled slightly, at their own ideas; possibly wondering if Rachel would let them off with their paperwork being a little late - after all they had their own pushing to do.

Callum broke the comfortable silence, after a few minutes: "She feeling any better?"

"Says she is, but sometimes I wake up and she's sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like she's either going to throw up or burst into tears. Not sure what's going on yet…" Smithy trailed off, when he seen the concern in Callum's face that he had felt the first night he'd seen Rachel in the state.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the corridor Rachel was sat at her desk with her head in her hands, feeling like she pass out at any moment. When there was a knock at the door; she murmured something that sounded vaguely like 'Yes'; hoping it would be Smithy. Instead she was greeted by the kind, concerned face of Tony Stamp, when she raised her head, so quickly - that the room began to spin.

Tony took one look at her wan appearance and bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes before he crossed the room, towards her and gently put a hand on her shoulder as she tried to stand.

The dizziness faded and the wave of nausea passed as she turned to face her concerned P.C.; "Sorry, sorry Tony. What can I do for you?"

"It's fine Ma'am it can wait, do you want me to get Smithy for you?" Rachel nodded as she sat cautiously back down; feeling her legs could no longer support her.

* * *

**Yes, so I've decided that I do like writing Callum.. And possibly this story even though after this, I'm not sure where it is going. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to Meg and Not Another Screen Name for review.. Not that it actually tells you what is wrong with Rachel.**

Chapter 4.

* * *

She was standing in Smithy's kitchen, waiting on the toaster to pop; altering her that the toast was ready, she was already armed with the knife and butter. She placed the knife down on the counter, as a wave of dizziness passed over her. She felt herself stumble slightly and reached out to hold the counter to prevent herself falling.

"Whoa!" Suddenly she felt herself being supported by something other than the counter and blink a few times opening her eyes tiredly; the figure of Smithy stood in front of her, concern painted on every feature of his kind face. "What was that about then Rach?" Smithy couldn't keep the worry out his voice.

"Oh, nothing, just felt a bit dizzy, it's just because I've not had anything to eat." Rachel replied with a firm smile, as she slipped out of his grip and returned to buttering the toast, before handing Smithy a slice. He crunched his way through the toast, all the while casting Rachel worrying glances; it was safe to say she had been herself recently, she'd been pale, constantly tired and he couldn't be certain but he was sure she'd lost some weight - she seemed thinner somehow

She was backing out of the kitchen to go up and get changed, preparing herself for getting back to work; after Smithy had made her stay home yesterday.

"Was that what happened in the office the other day?" Him questioning her like that startled her, she expected him to just accept what she said.

"Yes!" She knew she had snapped she didn't mean it, but she was scared; she had no control over what was going with her own body anymore. She attempted to muffle a sob, but failed miserably and before she knew she was back in Smithy's arms her head rested on his shoulder as silent tears leaked down her face.

After a few minutes of a steady silence, Smithy broke it: "Sure you're up to work today?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, come on, we're going to be late." She hastily pulled away from him, feel less safe now she was out his arms. She fled up the stairs to get changed, before Smithy could stop her. Sighing deeply, he sat down and lifted the cup of coffee she'd poured him; wondering just what was going on.

* * *

She rushed through the doors in front of him, punching the code into the panel at side of the door. She froze. Her hand still holding the metal panel, supported her as Smithy walked up behind her, gently guiding her through the door - where they both paused.

"Okay?" His voice was quiet, calm and comforting; yet she could only nod in response, before she rushed off towards the changing room in fear of him suggesting that she should go home.

Her whole body hurt, opening her locker was a bit of a fight; now standing, alone in the locker room, she let a few tears escape her eyes, before anyone seen. When she was brushing them away the locker room door swung open as Millie entered. "Morning!" Her bright voice startled Rachel to speech, though she tried her voice failed and she mustered up a smile for the bubbly red-head instead.

"You okay Ma'am?" Millie glanced over her shoulder looking concerned when she heard the clanging of the contents of Rachel's makeup bag hitting the floor; sighing she bent down to pick them up, she realised Millie had spoken.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine thanks Millie." She continued picking everything from the floor, throwing it all back into her locker and turned to face Millie, concealer in hand: "I'm just tired, that's all." She managed a radiant false smile, before she began attacking the skin under her eyes with make-up to hide both the change in skin tone from lack of sleep and the red-rimmed look from her tears, that for some reason just kept on falling. She smiled at Millie cheerfully as she left the locker room; leaving the P.C. to her thoughts.

* * *

Cautiously she walked towards the briefing room, she could hear the slight laughter in there, Callum's voice at the heart of it. It was something they wouldn't do with her. Nervously, she pushed her hand against the door, but something stopped her and she rested her hand gently on the hard wooden door.

After a moment with the knowledge that she should be in there, she could hear Callum's voice listing the pairings, telling them about the spate of burglaries in the surrounding area; doing her job. She fought back a sob, she wasn't even sure why she had wanted to cry, as she turned away.

Once securely back in her office, she pulled out her phone scrolling to the one name she could trust: Dale. Callum used to laugh at her when she called him Dale, but Smithy just seem quite impersonal, somehow. Anyway, she liked Dale.

She shoved the phone back in her pocket, as angry tears sprung to her eyes, She couldn't trust him. It wasn't working. Nothing was. Not her job nor her relationship. Sighing she switched on her computer, and noticed the post-it stuck to her screen for the first time: "Gone to court, be back as soon as I can. Hope you feel better. D x". Fight back tears she scrunched the paper up, throwing it at the bin.

* * *

"You alright, Millie?" Tony spoke to usually talkative redhead next to him, as she gazed out the passenger side window

"Yeah, listen Tone have you noticed anything odd about the inspector recently?" Millie snapped her head round quickly, realising that if anyone else had noticed something similar to her concerns; it would've been Tony.

"Not really, why is something up?" Tony replied uncertainly, remembering Rachel's dizzy spell a couple of days before, though he was reluctant to share this with the caring young woman in front of him, concerned it would alarm her further.

"She was just looking a bit…tearful this morning, pale…" Millie trailed off unsure of what she even thought was wrong.

"She has been a bit funny lately, I'll have a word with Smithy, eh? Put your mind at rest." She smiled over at the caring P.C. who returned the smile gratefully.

"Thanks Tone."

* * *

Tony gently tapped the door of the Sergeants' office, hoping to catch Smithy, he wasn't sure when he was due back from court. He heard the voice of Callum Stone telling him to enter; he pushed open the door, and seeing no sign of Smithy, he decided to bite the bullet and just ask Stone.

"Can I help, Tony?" Callum's voice pierced his thoughts.

"Maybe, it's just Millie's been a bit worried about the inspector all day, and I told her I'd have a word with Smithy…" The alarm was shown in Callum's face as he hastily cut Tony off.

"Yeah, Smithy's in court, she's not been feeling too great though…" Tony nodded in agreement before the sergeant began speaking again. "Yeah, listen thanks Tony, I think I'll go have a word." With a small nod Tony left, feeling thoroughly confused by the obvious panic that he had caused. Maybe Millie was onto sometimes, after all he witnessed her dizzy spell, earlier in the week.

* * *

"Hey…" Callum whispered softly, as he pushed the door open, after a few unsuccessful attempts at knocking; he knew she was in there, she hadn't left all day. She didn't even acknowledge his presence; she remained seated her head bowed slightly with her blonde hair draped gently around her face, shielding her from view. Even when he crouched down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder; she still remained seated though she did raise her head to see who was there. Her sad eyes met his.

"Are you okay?" He tried to speak reassuringly, deep down he knew she was anything but he had to get her admit it.

"No…" Suddenly, amongst the feeling that she might pass out at any moment, telling the truth was so much easier than lying.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" His hand was already halfway to his pocket, ready to phone Smithy, as he asked the question afraid of the answer.

"Everything…" Finally she found the courage to look up at him and tell someone everyone, let someone in. "…This job, me, Smithy, how ill I feel-" She cut off abruptly by Callum looking thoroughly lost.

"You and Smithy?" He placed his hand firmly on her shoulder turning her to face him, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not working…" She spoke so quietly, it was a strain to hear her. "It's over, I know it is, and it'll never get better again and it's all my fault."

Suddenly, the pale blonde woman in front of him was no longer his inspector; she was his friend. She had to be and he had to get through to her, she was very obviously very unwell. He outstretched his arms to steady her, as she tried to stand. Rachel's vision blurred and she felt Callum's arms suddenly support her, as she fell uneasily against his chest.

"Tone!" Callum's voice pierced through Rachel, as she shakily tried to pull away from him, ultimately exhaustion took over and she remained leaning against him. "Can you get an ambulance, yeah?"

"Sure…" The P.C. took in the sight of a pale Rachel, who was leant against Callum's chest, obviously supporting herself. He was sure he had looked like that when he'd witnessed her dizzy spell earlier in the week, replying quickly as he spoke into his radio and walked away from the office door.

"Why?" Now fully focused Rachel looked up at Callum, and very firmly spoke."Because you're ill… do you want me to get Smithy to met you there?" Callum's reply was soft as he tried to reason with the usually determined inspector.

"No, I don't the ambulance and I don't Smithy… Don't bother him, I'll be fine." Rachel sighed as she gave into Callum's demands to leant back against her chair, and waited on the lecture that would ultimately come from Smithy later.

* * *

**I swear I'm not still trying to work out the plot in this story.. I will do it I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so if anyone is still reading this; deepest apologises for taking so long to update and thanks for sticking with me. **

**Hopefully, over the next few weeks, updates will be much more regular. **

**Enjoy, Anny.**

* * *

Gently Callum removed his grip from her, as she sat back down behind her desk; vaguely noticing Callum and Tony sharing a look of concern before the older man left the office.

"Plan on telling me, what's going on?" He looked at her seriously, as she tried to turn away for his view.

"Hadn't planned on it…" She attempted to keep some of her usual humour in her voice as she spoke, but it wasn't there.

"So there is something?" He looked up curiously at her slip up; finding it an unusual thing for her to do.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She glanced down at the paperwork that she had been previously attempting when she replied to Callum's question.

"Fair enough, does Smithy know?" He ducked his slightly as he realised that fiercely independent Rachel Weston appeared to have made her reappearance.

"No." Her response was short, simple and told him all he needed to know.

Despite knowing that it was generally unwise; he looked at the pale face of his inspector and knew that something was deeply troubling her and he couldn't help but want to interfere, just as a way in which he could say that he did try to do what he thought was the right thing to do. "Don't you think you should think about telling him?"

"I think that's my decision actually." It wasn't as quick-witted as her usual retorts but she was just as firm in her opinion on what he was saying, with her simple reply.

Perhaps it was a feeling of immense bravery that allowed him to continue with that he was saying, perhaps it wasn't, but he continued none the less: "He's worried about you; thinks it's his fault."

"No-one asked him to be?"

"Why not you just talk to him, put him out of his misery and let him in?"

Callum's radio crackled to life as the call came through: "Sierra Oscar to Sierra Oscar 30, disturbance South side of the Larkmead, require assistance - are you free to deal?"

"Sierra Oscar from 30, show me on way." he's reply was a immediate and he only glanced slightly towards the inspector, whether he was checking for permission or to see if she was in a state to now be left alone.

Either way, reassurance was what he instantly gained: "Go Callum…"

He moved for the door as he replied: "I'm going, just think about it, okay."

"Okay." The blonde managed a weak smile in reply to him as he closed the door slowly behind him.

* * *

She paced her office, back and forth, as she waited for Smithy returning from court, her hands clasped - as if in prayer - tapping her chin nervously. Had she thought about what she was going to say? No. Did she even know what she wanted? No, she didn't. She wanted to save her relationship she knew that, but she didn't know if their very young relationship could survive the strain of this.

"You alright?" A bemused Smithy stood at her office door watching her pace.

"What if I told you were going to be a father?" She only registered what she had said when the words were out of her mouth; they were real and huge, to tell the truth. But, however, they were in the open and she could never take them back. He knew.

"A f-father…?" Though his expression never faltered his voice did as the enormity of what Rachel was telling him did, granted they hadn't been together that long but he knew deeply that, that was irrelevant, that this, was something they were in together.

"I'm pregnant…" She spoke barely above a whisper and her expression never faltered; if Smithy hadn't seen her lips move he'd never have believed that she'd said it.

Taking in her news, Smithy stumbled over words and what to say to a woman whose feelings he was not clear on, as he forced out words: "Um, wow, that's -"

"Not what you'd planned?" Rachel cut him off sharply, inter his shock in a way that he had not intended.

Eventually, he found a word that didn't seem overly harsh and attempted to explain away his reaction. "Unexpected, it's, um, it's wow, Rach."

"It wasn't planned, and the timing is awful, I think not having this baby will be much easier on you and on me." She spoke to Smithy as she began filing her paperwork, which had previously been scattered across her desk; even as she spoke the words they sounded rehearsed, as though this was something she'd been planning on saying if the time for it came.

He turned her around to face him sharply, in alarm as the severity of her words hit him: "Do I get a say?"

"Are you ready to commit to having a baby with someone you've know four months, that you've pulled a fourteen week relationship with from somewhere, I understand, because I know it's ridiculous too." She snapped equally as harshly and paused waiting on a reacting, when he offered none, she continued: "I'll take your silence as an agreement."

Eventually, he broke out of his silence: "It's not what I'm trying to say, Rach, listen -"

Once again, she cut him off, this time to send him away: "Smithy, I actually need to fill this paperwork in, can you give me

* * *

"She's pregnant, Rachel, that's what has been wrong." His words announced his arrival to the sergeants' office; the other sergeant looked up at his words, and his current facial expression was showing that he was currently still trying to process them.

After a pause of several moments the fair haired sergeant looked up from his paperwork, let out a breath and attempted, somewhat unsuccessfully, to formulate words in some form of a coherent sentence: "Um, wow…"

"That's what I said." Smithy kept his eyes trained to the ground as he spoke, unsure of what his facial expression may show.

Callum dropped his pen down onto the desk; giving Smithy's current situation his complete attention: "Not go down well?"

"We've been together for fourteen weeks, but it's okay because she understands that, and that is why she isn't keeping the baby." Throwing himself angrily into the seat opposite Callum, Smithy spat out the words which Rachel had said earlier.

"Um, right…" His expression showing one of complete confusion; Callum attempted to establish what Smithy's view on the subject was.

Eyes trained to the desk, Smithy's voice was barely above a whisper: "It's not right though is it?"

"Did you tell her that?" Pen back in hand, Callum signed the remain item on the desk, as he spoke.

"Have you ever tired getting through to her?" He was mumbling, he was clutching at straws and most of all he was hoping that Callum would believe that was in fact why he never said this to Rachel and not because he was terrified of the sudden seriousness of the situation.

Plan clearly successful, as Callum replied: "No, but I'm not the one who doesn't want to abort my baby, am I?"

"What are you saying here?" Smithy looked up, and for the first time since entering the office, met Callum's eye.

"I'm saying get back in there and tell her, well, tell her what you want. What do you want?" There was a defiant look in his eye as he spoke, as though it was imploring Smithy to do the right thing.

"I want her, and now she might come with a baby, but it's my baby, so I want them." Since entering the room his voice had barely been above a whisper, this was no different, though his change in expression indicated that he had finally understood what he felt about the situation.

"Well, am I who you should be telling? Do I look like that blonde you got pregnant?" A small smirk appeared on Callum's face as he resumed report writing; feeling his job done.

"You're not funny." Standing up and glancing across the corridor as he spoke.

Without taken his eyes from his paperwork, Callum forcefully made his own opinion quite clear: "Get out of here Smithy, go tell her. Now, before you can't."

*Break*

He nervously tapped at the door of the Inspector's office, and he wasn't sure why he was nervous; he assumed it was something to do with the fact that what he was about to do was life changing and there absolutely no other way to describe it.

"Yes." He heard her authoritive yet calm voice as she acknowledge that there was someone outside her office.

Pushing the door open, he felt his throat close over as he stared at he woman now sitting opposite him. Despite this he managed to all but whisper out: "I think we really have to talk…"

"Really?" She glanced up to his face, quickly, pushing her paperwork out of her way.

"Have you considered having this baby, I mean actually thought about it?" There he'd said it.

Blinking rapidly, she shook her head slightly and forced words out "I, um, yes. Yes, I have."

"So you think this is for the best?" Bravery returned Smithy continued to argue against Rachel's viewpoint.

"It's for the best Smithy, you know it is." She barely blinked as she returned to her paperwork and replied without looking at him.

"What if I don't think it is, what if I think we could manage?" It was a whisper.

Taking in his words, Rachel looked up to take in his serious expression: "Could we?"

"I think we could make it work; like we making alternating between two houses work, like we make working together work, like we make you being my boss work." There was a sudden silence between them that allowed them to take in the reality of what had just been said.

* * *

**Until next time, X.**


End file.
